Look at me
by IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: Guilty about her past actions Blake wants to make amends with Weiss. Even if she has been forgiven for her disappearance can Blake ever fully be honest when she was directly involved with many of the attacks on the Schnee family? Will she be worthy of Weiss' trust and affection? At least can she get the heiress to who she is and what she truly means to Blake?
1. Chapter 1

Weiss carefully looked over herself in the mirror, making sure everything was up to her usual standard. "Uniform? Spotless. Hair? Gorgeous. Utter perfection." She smiled to herself as flipped her hair.

"Weiss! Hurry up!" Ruby screamed from beyond the bathroom wall.

"You don't want to be late, again?" Yang added. "Or do you want to sit through detention with Professor Oobleck."

Snow haired girl shuddered at the idea. She couldn't put up with his incessant droning in lectures. "Coming!" She called back as she rushed to grab her things. She nearly screamed when she went out into the hall to meet her friends.

"Good morning Weiss!" Standing right in front of the door with gleaming gold eyes and a smile just as bright was Blake.

"G-good morning..." she spoke weakly, still a little shaken.

"Let me help you with those!" Blake said reaching for Weiss' textbooks.

"That won't be necess-"

"Nonsense!" Blake wasn't taking no for an answer as she quickly swiped the books from the white haired girls grasp. "What are friends for?!"

"Thanks...I guess?" Weiss said with a wry smile.

"No problem at all! We don't want to be late." Blake smiled one last time before starting the walk to class.

Oobleck's class proceeded as normal. Agonizingly slow to the point that it felt as if time has stopped. Weiss gave a bored sigh as she fought to stay awake.

"Come on. I've seen tree sap move faster than this." Her head drooped a bit more and for a moment of lost consciousness. Her pen fell free from her fingers with a clack loud enough to wake her up. "Drat!" She swore as she reached for her utensil only to have another's hand beat her to it.

"Here you go." Blake said with a smile as she handed the pen back to its rightful owner.

"Thank you."

"You can sleep if you want. I can take notes for you."

Weiss was taken aback by the suggestion, practically offended. "You want me; someone who has represents the image and refinement of the Schnee family, to sleep in the middle of class? The very idea is scandalous!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted Weiss' tirade. "Miss Belladonna. Miss Schnee. I hate to interrupt your riveting discussion...unless you two are such skilled huntresses that you two are already aware of the needed tactics to defeat a Devil Slicer. In which case I implore you to teach this class yourself. Otherwise, please remain silent."

"Sorry professor Oobleck." They both said in unison. Blake whispered an additional apology to Weiss.

The day went with Blake continuing her uncharacteristic overly helpful behavior. Weiss thought she had reached the end of it when night time came. Weiss was the last one to use the shower and found everyone exactly where she expected, in their pjs; Yang unceremoniously sprawled in her bed nearly asleep, Ruby dutifully polishing Crescent Rose and Blake...fluffing the pillows of WEISS' bed.

Weiss tried to force down a growl behind her gritted teeth. She lost that battle. "Alright! Enough is enough!" She yelled, loud enough to startle the two girls and rouse Yang from her sleep and fall from her bed.

"I-I'm sorry." Blake said, fumbling over her words. Her eyes turning downward in shame.

"Yeah, what's the big idea Weiss?" Yang said with a growl in her voice. "Some of us enjoy their sleep."

"Get out." The snow haired girl growled.

"Weiss! She's just trying to be nice." Ruby said trying to calm her partner down.

"Not her..." Weiss turned her gaze to Blake. "You two. I need to speak with her."

"Hello~! This is our room two you know!" Yang said in retort.

"Out!" Weiss roared as she threw open the door. A white sigil appeared beneath the sisters and launched them out the door.

"You could have just said please!" Yang shouted from the other side of the door.

Weiss locked the door for good measure before turning on Blake. "You..."

"Look Weiss, I'm sorry." Blake said her voice a little shaky. "I just wanted to help you and-"

"You don't think I don't know what this is about?" Weiss asked, hands on her hips. "You think I'm still mad at you!"

"What? No!"

"Don't lie to me!" Weiss stamped her foot. "That's exactly what this is!"

"I..." Blake began but failed to find her words. "I'm sorry." She turned her eyes downward.

"Stop saying you're sorry!"

"But I-"

"Blake, look..." Weiss said gaining control of her voice. "I can tell that you're still worried about the Faunus thing."

"Well of course, you hate-" Blake was interrupted in by Weiss placing a finger to her lips.

"I'll admit I am a little hesitant toward Faunus..." Weiss frowned. "But that's because of my family's history with the White Fang." Blake averted her eyes again; her guilt ate at her from the inside. "And I know you used to be a member of the White Fang but you aren't like them. You're on of now, right?"

"Right." Blake nodded, a small smile started to appear on her face.

"Blake, we're your friends, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Weiss reached toward Blake and tugged at the ribbon in her hair.

"Wait! Don't!"

Weiss shook her head. "It's okay." She pulled and undid the ribbon, exposing the proof of Blake's heritage. "See its fine."

"Are...are you sure?" Blake asked coyly.

"They're part of who you are Blake! Of course they're okay." Weiss smiled again, her smile growing wider when Blake cat-ears twitched. "They're a little cute too."

"What?" Blake said her voice growing a little shrill as she stepped back.

"Come on you have to admit they're a little cute."

"No they aren't!"

"They're just like real cat ears!" Weiss said reaching to touch them again. "Can I touch them?"

Blake stiffened at the offer. "W-why do you want to touch them?"

"Come on, I just want to see what they feel like? Just once."

"There is no way!" Blake shook her head violently as she tried to put more room between her and her teammate, only to find that she had backed herself into a corner. "Weiss. No." With fear now taking hold of her the Faunus covered her ears to protect them,

"Just. For a. Second." Weiss smiled wickedly as pounced on the dark haired girl. A shriek filled the night air.

The two sisters stuck on the opposite side of the door exchanged a nervous glance. "Say Yang," Ruby asked before falling silent as she tried to find her words. "Exactly, what do you suppose those two are doing in there?"

"Um..." Yang turned her gaze skyward hoping for divine assistance. There would be none. "...that's something I'll explain when you're older."

TBC

Hello~ everyone! Sorry for the delay with the bigger project i 'should' be working on_ "Twin Fools Journey". _Unfortunately I'm a little distracted with an extremely personal side project to fully focus on that but an update for that will BE COMING SOON! This project will also receive the same treatment but may proceed faster as I don't need to constantly look at a dialog reference. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THAT HIATUS! **Sorry about that. Things got in the way. Big things. IMPORTANT things. Life changing things. But you don't want to hear about that, you want more Monochrome/Checkerboarding! Also pun Yang is canon Yang who starts her days off with a Yang so expect more puns. Oum forgive me.

Ch. 02

"H-how is it?" Blake asked her teammates as she nervously stood in the center of their dorm room waiting to be judged. She had forgotten her iconic bow and was now leaving her ears open and exposed to the world.

"Oh my god," Ruby was the first to speak. "Blake, you ears are so cute! Can I touch them?" The short girl said excitedly as she darted about her comrade, leaving only a flutter of rose petals.

"What? N-no!" Blake stammered, taken aback by the girl's eagerness.

Ruby gave a whimper as she mumbled something along the lines of "but Weiss got to touch them."

"I think they're absolutely purrfect!" Yang said with a wink as she gave the symbol for 'ok'.

Blake rolled her eyes. She knew there would be no end to this. Since the moment they found out that she was a Faunus Yang took every chance to poke fun at her feline likeness, jokingly of course. "Are you sure they're okay?" This time Blake looked directly at Weiss, waiting for the heiress's approval.

"What are you saying? Of course they're okay." Classic Weiss, couldn't compliment someone without sounding a little angry. "They're more than okay, perfect even." She allowed her voice to soften a bit, even giving Blake a smile.

"T-thank you." Blake couldn't help but smile or even prevent the hint of rose that flooded her cheeks.

"Anyway, we need to get to class," Weiss said with a sigh. "We don't want Oobleck to give us extra work…again."

The group shivered at the thought. They hated their work load as is.

As they moved through the halls of Beacon there were whispers abound and they were all about Blake. The Faunus felt disheartened as she walked alongside her friends. Keeping her gaze directed toward the floor, even her ears drooped a bit.

"Hey," Weiss whispered as she nudged the sulking girl. "Don't let them get to you. We're all here for you."

Blake instantly perked up at Weiss' words, her ears even twitched a bit. "Right." The Faunus nodded, her confidence restored.

But even that was short lived.

"A Faunus!" Oobleck shouted the moment he laid eyes on Blake.

She could feel her heart racing in her chest. Other student, she expected that treatment from, but a professor? Never.

"How fascinating!" Oobleck went on, in his ever chipper tone, all the while zipping around on his caffeine high. "That explains why you knew so much when we went over Faunus' culture and history!"

Blake let out a sigh of relief. That was Oobleck for you, always fascinated with the interesting and peculiar. They took their seats in silence. Blake briefly glanced over at Weiss, only to receive an 'I told you so' smirk.

Blake smiled to herself. Maybe she could do this. She had the support of the staff and her friends, what else could she need?

…Then her eyes fell onto Cardin Winchester, who returned her gaze with a look of disgust, as if being in her presence made him ill. Blake slumped forward, that's right, there would ALWAYS be people like Cardin who saw Faunuses as nothing but animals.

Lunch came around end they joined the bustling students of Beacon in the mess hall. Though many of them were busy with their own routine lives Blake still felt like the center of attention.

"So…what's it like?" Jaune asked leaning in close to Blake.

"What's what like?" Blake asked trying to keep space between her and the blonde that drew ever closer.

"Be a Faunus!" He said excitedly, his eyes gleaming brightly. "Is it any different from being a human? Do you shed?"

"Do you have heighted instincts?" Nora added in. "Like a grizzletooth?"

"Do you sometimes cough up furballs?" Juane.

"Do you howl into the night air to signal to other cat Faunuses?" Nora once again.

Blake completely blanked. She didn't know how to answer their questions.

"Enough, the both of you." There was Pyrrha to save the day. "I'm sure that being a Faunus isn't that different from being a human."

"She's right." Blake said plainly. "It's not much different. I do have a few heightened instincts, especially because I'm a cat Faunus. So I have all of their benefits like; night vision, reflexes and great balance."

"Boring!" Jaune sighed. "Here I thought it would be cool if I was a Faunus."

"Sorry." Blake said with a smile. They were all taking her Faunus identity well.

"Wait!" Nora interrupted. "So if you're a cat Faunus does that mean you like being scratched behind the ears too?"

Shock quickly spread around the table, even making Weiss choke on her food, a site that was very unbecoming of an heiress.

"W-what?! No!" Blake stiffened. Ruby and Yang exchanged a knowing glance 'yes'.

"Nora," Ren shook his head. "It's rude to ask questions like that you know?"

"But I want to know!" The redhead whined, flopping on the table.

"Being a Faunus isn't all that it's cracked up to be," Blake said, her voice sullen as she played with her food. "Because we have animal like characteristics we've been treated as such for a really long time. It hard for us to walk down the street without getting sideways glances."

"But that's because of people like the White Fang," a cruel voice snickered.

"Cardin!" Jaune glared across the table.

"What? It's true!" The brute sneered. "With Faunus like the White Fang running around of course people are going to be afraid. They could be attacked by animals at any time!"

Pyrrha stood from her seat. "Cardin, that's eno-"

"Will you shut up?" A louder voice commanded drawing the attention of the entire hall to the spectacle. It was Weiss, who stood before Cardin, jabbing a finger into the oaf chest. "You know what, yes, there are people like the White Fang who give Faunuses a bad name. But that doesn't mean that makes all of them inherently bad. Because if that were true that means us decent human beings would get lumped in with; stupid, insensitive, lumbering buffoons like YOU!"

A small applause spread through the hall at the heiress' rant. Cardin looked around, he was losing ground here. The people were turning against him. "I'm surprised you'd say that princess," he said with a smirk, especially when he saw that the princess comment irritated the snow haired girl. "Because everyone knows the White Fang has been targeting your family's company. Surprised, you don't hate all Faunuses with many of them likely wanting your head on a platter, even your friend here."

Weiss bit her lip, he had her cornered. She heard some of herself in Cardin's words. At a time, she thought just like that. She hated the White Fang. That hatred made her wary of all Fanuses but she didn't hate them. "That doesn't mean its right to hate all Faunuses," she continued, but her voice was now quivering. "Besides the White Fang has nothing to do with Blake."

"Yes…they do," a voice spoke softly, almost a whimper.

Weiss felt her heart sank. She didn't have to turn around, she knew the voice to well.

"Yes they do," Blake said, repeating herself. "When I was younger I was a part of the White Fang." Gasp and whispers spread like wildfire throughout the hall, even a few among Blake's close friends. "B-but that was before they became the radicals that they are today. They used to be a peaceful bunch that only wanted equality for Faunuses everywhere!"

Silence.

Cardin snickered. "See, I told you. Bunch of animals."

With that, Blake's heart burst. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She could feel all eyes on her. They were all watching. Judging her. Calling her names. It made her skin crawl. Made her want to sink into a hole and never come out. So she ran.

"See that," Cardin chuckled. "Look at her run!"

A clap of thunder, a thud and the combined cooing of the entire mess hall. "Don't you ever," Weiss roared as she pointed a finger at Cardin, who lay on the ground. Her palm a deep red that matched the shade on Cardin's cheek. "EVER, talk about my teammate...NO, my FRIEND like that ever again! Do you understand me?"

Cardin remained silent, frozen under the girl's ferocious stare.

"I said, do you understand me?" the heiress repeated with a stamp on of her foot. Cardin swallowed what felt like a bolder in throat and slowly nodded. "Good." The heiress huffed triumphantly before turning on her heels and storming out.

"Welp," Yang said rather cheerfully, breaking the silence. "Guess the cat's out of the bag!"

"Yang…" the group of friends all groaned, the blonde still continued to smile dorkishly at her handiwork.

Blake found herself sitting on her bed as she stared down at the black ribbon in her hands. What she really wanted to do was runaway again, get as far away from Beacon as she possibly could, but she knew she couldn't do that. She promised her friends that she wouldn't run away again. But, maybe she could hide again. Tie up her bow just like before and go on pretending to be human, as if this was all some kind of dream.

"Oh thank goodness!"

Blake looked up to see Weiss standing in the doorway, her cheeks flushed. Had she run the whole way here?

"Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss stamped her foot. "I thought you had run away again! Ruby, Yang, and everyone else went out searching for you."

"They didn't have to…" Blake frowned, turning her eyes toward the ground. She was causing problems for everyone again.

"Didn't have to?" Weiss quoted in disbelief. "Blake, we're your friends. We care about you. I nearly got detention for you."

"What?" Blake eyes grew wide.

"It's nothing. Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin called me to their office for slapping Cardin."

"You slapped him?!"

"Yeah, but they let me off easy," Weiss said with a smile. "Said that my behavior shouldn't be tolerated but it was great that I stuck up for a teammate. Just a slap on the wrist."

"Weiss," Blake frowned. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," the heiress said with as she flopped down next to Blake. "But I wanted to."

Blake could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks again.

"Hey," Weiss spoke again, this time her voice much more solemn. "I never told you how I got this scar have I?"

"No," Blake said with a shake of her head. The other three member of the RWBY team had all noticed and wondered about it, but no one had the courage to bring it up.

"I got it from my dad."

"Your dad?" Blake's jaw dropped.

"Well not directly, but because of my dad." Weiss voice trembled as she recalled the incident. "I told him that I wanted to become a huntress, prove that I was so much more than just a simple heiress."

"My guess is that he didn't agree?"

"Nope," Weiss said with a sigh as she gazed off at the no so distant memory. "So he gave me a trial, made me fight this hulking living suit of armor. Obviously I won…" Weiss gave a half-hearted smile. "But in the process, I got this." She traced the scar over her eye, a frown on her face. "So now I'm stuck with this unsightly scar on my otherwise gorgeous face."

"I don't think it's unsightly," Blake said without hesitation. "It's part of your character. It shows how strong you are."

Weiss smiled. "I suppose. When I first got it, I was so embarrassed. It felt as if I was suddenly damaged, I couldn't look at anyone for weeks. But eventually I learned to live with it, held my head high, like the heiress I was because in the end I was still a Schnee."

Blake smiled, she felt much closer to Weiss now that she knew the truth about her scar.

"So," Weiss continued on, turning to face Blake. "I want you to do the same. Be proud of your heritage. Like my scar, your ears are part of who you are, so don't try to hide it anymore." Weiss wrapped her arms around her teammate. "Promise me."

"Weiss…"

"Promise me!"

Blake felt her heart flutter. She reciprocated the hug. "…I promise."

"Good," Weiss said with a smile after she broke the hug.

Another heart flutter.

"W-we should probably tell the others to call of the search," Blake stammered out, turning her gaze away from Weiss toward the window and the night sky.

"Probably," Weiss shrugged before she paused, her gaze being drawn to Blake's ears that seemed to be twitching excitedly. A mischievous smirk tugged at their heiresses lips.

A moan broke the night air. Then a laugh.

"W-Weiss what are you doing?" the Faunus asked as she covered her ears.

"So you DID like it when I scratched you there." Weiss' smirk only grew wider.

"N-No…Weiss…don't!"

What would have been Blake's threats faded away into soft moans.

TBC

Oum, forgive the puns. But I think this chapter was better than the last. We're now officially delving into the relationship of Weiss and Blake. This is captain speaking, please buckle your seatbelts as we are expecting turbulence (drama). Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything for the RWBY girls had gone back to normal. They had nothing else to focus on aside from classes, friendship and the upcoming tournament between their rival schools. Even the news that Blake was a Faunus had blown over and simple became an additional fact in their lives. Except Blake had one additional worry.

Weiss.

Weiss.

Weiss.

Weiss.

Blake groaned into her pillow. It was all she could think about. The white haired heiress had been running circles through her head.

"Why can't I get her out of my head? It's so stupid. SHE'S STUPID!"

That was a lie, but Blake needed to convince herself unless she wanted to have her thoughts drift elsewhere. Like the way Weiss would occasionally hum as she brushed her air. Or the smug smirk she wore when she crossed her arms. Then there were her cold piercing, yet soft, eyes that made more than just her heart flutter.

Blake huffed, she had let her mind wander. "What's the point of these stupid feeling anyway."

"What, daydreaming about me again?"

Blake froze as she felt the color drain from her cheeks.

_No._

_Don't be there._

_You can't be there._

She turned to her side to see a doofus wearing an equally stupid grin lying beside her like a maiden from a distant land that was known for baguettes.

"YANG!"

The blonde only continued to smile. "You rang?" Piff, a swift pillow to the face.

"How long were you here?" the Faunus hissed.

"The WHOLE~ time."

Color returned to Blake's cheeks, but rather than their soft rosy hue came a deep shade of crimson. "I wish was dead right now," Blake groaned as she buried her face into her sheets. She just wanted to find a quaint little whole to disappear into.

"What? It's not like I didn't know already."

"You knew? How did you know?" Blake asked suddenly sitting up.

"Blake, I'm blonde but I'm not dumb."

"That obvious?"

"Like Pyrrha's crush on Juane."

"That boy is an idiot," the raven haired girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey we're talking about your problem here, not 'Mr. can't see miss perfect who keeps saving my sorry ass'." Blake giggled at Juane's _affectionately _given nickname. "Almost as easy as the whole you being a Faunus thing."

"How could you know that?" Yang said nothing in reply and only gave a telling look that simply read 'did you really think I didn't know?' Blake sighed, maybe she was just that transparent when it came to the heiress. "Well what do you think I should do? I doubt she sees us as more than teammates and even so _this_ whatever _this _is, is a stretch."

"I dunno." The blonde shrugged. "You could just plant a big smooch on her."

Blake face turned beet red at the thought as a wide grin spread across Yang's features. "What? No! I can't just do that."

"What? Sure you can. Easy."

"No I can't! What if she think it's weird. It's already strange enough around her as is. I don't need to make it more-"

Blake stopped midway through her tirade. She had been interrupted. It was something quick that had caught her off guard. Soft and sweet but it set her body on fire. A kiss.

"See. Easy." Yang flashed her trademark smirk.

Blake could only remain at a loss of words, he face felt as if it were about to boil over. This situation wasn't uncommon. Yang and Blake were _partners _in more than just a simple sense of the world. There weren't any precise labels on what they had. Yang was…Yang. She was kind and caring when Blake needed it and overflowed with affection (and warmth). Partners was the only word they had to describe their relationship.

"Welp!" Yang said with a smile as she sat up. "I'm going to see some friends." Without another word she hopped off Blake's bed and made for the door. "WEISS! Blake was just looking for you!"

Blake could feel her heart skip.

_Please let her be joking._

But sure enough in walked the Schnee heiress with an upturned nose, a frosty glare in her eyes. "Good. I was just looking for her."

Blake's ears fluttered, a small smile tugged at her lips. Weiss had been looking for her?

"Well I'm on my way out. Don't have too much fun you two?" Her gaze fell specifically on Blake. "Don't make me too jealous."

"Jealous?" Weiss knitted her brow at Yang's vanishing form. "What does she mean by Jealous?"

"Nothing!" Blake quickly retorted, probably a little too quickly.

Weiss studied Blake's features for a moment. The Faunus appeared rigid and flustered as if she was nervous. Rather than raise questions, the heiress simply wrote it off with a shrug. "Anyway," her glare hardened again. "Why were you not in class?"

Blake swallowed. She needed an excuse. "Um…I-I wasn't feeling well." She laughed nervously.

"Are you sick?" Weiss asked as she rushed over to Blake's side, placing a hand to her forehead to observe her temperature. "Well, you do seem a little hot."

"I-it's nothing! Trust me, I'm feeling better." Blake forced a smile, trying to mask her nervousness.

Weiss studied her friend's face again. "Okay…" she said with a sigh of relief. Blake smiled. Bullet, dodged. "Well since you're feeling better I need your help."

"Sure! What do you need?"

_Anything for you princess. _Blake's thoughts were drifting again.

"Since your little _coming out_, a lot of the professors have ben assigning us a lot of Faunus related material. Biology, history, geography. The list just goes on and on….So, you're going to help me, got it?" Weiss put her hands on her hips, demonstrating that this was an order and Blake truly had no say in the matter.

"Sure." Blake smiled and nodded, her heart was a flutter.

Their studying went smoothly for the most part. Weiss took to the material quickly so that was no problem. Blake, however continued to get distracted. Whether it was being hypnotized by the tune of Weiss voice or simply getting lost in thought as she starred at the heiress as she worked. The way she scrunched her nose when she got confused or occasionally played with her hair.

"What about this one?" Weiss asked as she pointed to a question in her book. No answer. "…Hey are you listening?"

_Nope._

Blake was facing her white haired angel but she wasn't listening. In the mix of it all she had become distracted by the girls talking. Not her words, but by her lips. They were small pursed things that were the lightest shade of pink. Blake wondered what they felt liked. Tasted like. They looked soft. Inviting.

_Just kiss her._

It was a thought that lasted only a moment.

"W-what are you doing?" Weiss stammered out, her cheeks now flaring.

"Oh no." Blake's mouth felt dry. She had done it. She had kissed Weiss. "I have to go."

Before Weiss could have another word the Faunus was already gone leaving the heiress alone confused with a finger to her lips as she felt the tingle of a sensation now fleeting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blake are you in here?!" Weiss roared as she three open their dorm door only to receive shaking heads from Yang and Ruby.

"Nope."

"Haven't seen her."

It had nearly been a week since the kissing incident and Blake was almost nowhere to be found. She skipped classes, avoided them during lunch periods and seemed to have even stopped coming home. She was completely avoiding the snow haired ice queen.

"Where the hell can she be?!" Weiss stamped her foot indignantly.

"Weiss," Ruby sighed out. "Did you two get into a fight again?"

"What? No!"

"Then why is Blake avoiding you?"

"It's nothing!" Weiss snapped with a stamp of her foot. Though for someone of such fair skin it was impossible for Weiss to hide the blush that surged like fire beneath her skin.

"Aww what's wrong?" Yang cooed snickered. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I'm saying it's none of your business." Weiss attempted to give her signature glare but found it lacking as her embarrassment was painted on her face and do I dare say, a smile tugged at her lips. "Just if you do see Blake...tell her that I want to talk."

Weiss words were solemn. Her eyes ached with an uncommon sadness as she hung her head and departed.

"Coast is clear," Ruby said in a hushed tone.

With a plop Blake fell from the underside of Yang's bed, landing on her own. "Blake, what did you do?" Ruby asked, worried for the bonds of her team.

"Something incredibly stupid." The Faunus covered her face with her hands.

"Well whatever it was, it certainly got Snowy's attention," Yang said with a gesture to the door. "Did you? You know~?"

There was only silence but the two sisters could clearly notice the embarrassment on the Faunus' face.

"You did!" A mischievous smile crept across Yang's face. "So...how was it?"

"I should have taken your advice!" Blake cried in frustration.

"What? What did she do?" Ruby questioned, the only one on the team out of the loop.

"Nothing!" Blake spat, taking Ruby by surprise.

"Must have been a bad kiss if you're callin' it nothing."

"Yang!" Blake shouted at their golden haired teammate.

"Kiss?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head. "Blake...did you kiss Weiss?!"

Silence again. Blake grew into a frantic panic as she looked between the two sisters; Ruby's innocent questioning and Yang's over eagerness to make Blake squirm.

"I-It was an accident!" Blake finally blurted out. "I was helping her study, but I kept getting distracted when I looked at her and then I...then I...I."  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down." Ruby said putting a hand on Blake's shoulder, trying to calm the girls scattered thoughts.

"Yeah, you made a mistake," Yang added. "Granted that mistake was kissing probably the coldest person to walk the halls of Beacon aside from professor Goodwitch. But they happen."

"Thanks," Blake said with a small smile. "But I don't think Weiss is that cold. She can be surprisingly...nice."

"Trust me, I know." Ruby smiled in assurance. "She just takes some warming up to."

"Pretty sure they don't need any more warming up sis," Yang snickered.

"But what if she's upset with me?" Blake asked with a sigh. "What if...she doesn't feel the same?"

"Something tells me you probably don't have to worry about that either," Yang said with a knowing smile.

"But it's not like you're going to be able to hide from her forever." Ruby added.

"Yeah. Weiss is just a little...scary."

"Yup." "Totally." The sisters nodded in unison.

"I just don't want things to be weird...again."

"Well she came around about you hiding the Faunus thing," Yang added with a smile. "...sure this is a little different, but you should be fine, I think."

Blake let out a heartfelt sigh as her thoughts turned to the heiress, her stomach swarming with butterflies.

Weiss had long since trained herself away from the habit of biting her thumb, it a terrible habit that her father deemed un-lady like. But it would occasionally whenever she found herself lost in thought, especially when she was worried. What was her worry? A certain feline Faunus who had her mind spinning.

Blake.

Her friend.

Her teammate.

Blake; who she could admit was cute, despite her brooding tendencies. But she was much more than that. She was; strong, dependable, sweet, caring, loving, compassionate and extremely passionate towards the things she cared about. Then her thoughts turned to the kiss. It had caught her off guard but was subtle, sweet but made her heart surge. Even the memory of it made her heart skip a beat.

_But why..._

The heiress wondered. Why the kiss? Why her? Could Blake have a _thing _for her? As Weiss wondered she thought about Blake's actions as of late. The side glances, the unusual amount of compliance, her nervousness, the occasional blushes and then finally the kiss.

"No...Can't be." Weiss tried to shake the thoughts from her head, instead bumping into someone. "You..."

"Why always the cold shoulder, princess?" The person whom Weiss had bumped into had was Sun.

"Don't call me princess, monkey boy." Weiss glared.

"Okay-okay! What's got you pissed off?"

"It's nothing" Weiss lied. "Anyway...have YOU seen Blake?"

"Black haired Faunus girl, cat ears and a glare that could kill? ...NOPE!" Sun smiled before raising a curious brow. "Did you two get into a fight again?"

"No." Her voice came out bluntly. "I just need to talk to her..." Weiss subconsciously bit her thumb again.

Sun's grin faded as he took in the worry on the girls face, gently moving her hand away from her mouth. "Hey, I'm sure Blake will come around. You guys are teammates after all."

"I know. It's just…" Weiss struggled to find the words she was looking for to describe her present falling out with Blake. "Different this time. She's avoiding me because I think she's afraid that I'll think differently of her."

"Well do you?" Sun blurted out, oblivious of the context.

"Um well…I don't know." Weiss admitted as she coyly looked at her feet.

"What do you mean you don't know? She's your _teammate, _you should know if you like her by now!"

"Shut up!" Weiss shouted unable to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. "This is different!"

"I don't think so." Sun shrugged. "If Blake is important to you then you could at least give her a chance. That _is _if Blake is really important to you."

Weiss' heart ached. Her thoughts turned to Blake and Blake's actions. It was no doubt that Blake was important to her as a comrade and as a friend. But could they be more was what left her heart in turmoil. Weiss wasn't sure. Things had changed much in the recent weeks since the discovery of Blake's heritage. They had undoubtedly grew closer and found that she could open up to Blake. But were they ready for more? Did Weiss deserve that after her treatment of Blake and her kind? Were all these feelings even what they thought they were? But she did have an answer to Sun's question.

"Y-yes," the heiress stuttered out, her face was deep red, unable to face Sun. "Of course she's important to me!"

"Then just go talk to her," Sun smiled. "I mean it's obvious that she cares about all of you guys."

"Hey Sun!" a blue haired boy with goggles on his forehead shouted from down the hall. "We're gonna be lake for practice!""

"Whoops gotta go!" Sun said with a wave and his patented smile.

"Wait Sun," Weiss called after the feeling boy, taking care to actually use his name this time. "...thanks."

Blake sighed to herself as she stared at the fragmented moon of Remnant. She sat alone on a rooftop balcony that allowed her to overlook all of Beacon.

"Finally found me?" Blake said breaking her silence.

"How'd you know it was me?" Weiss said as she stepped closer to Blake.

"Faunus have heightened senses remember? I could hear you coming," Blake said without turning to face her. "But I could tell it was you by the way you smell."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"No." Blake laughed. "Just that your scent is…unique." She still refused to face the other girl. "How did you know I'd be here? Did the others tell you?"

"No." Weiss took a seat next to Blake, her attention focused on the Faunus, who still refused to look in her direction. "You have a bad habit of always looking at the moon, we both do."

Silence fell between them again. Neither knowing exactly where to take the conversation.

"Blake, look at me," Weiss pleaded.

Blake refused to budge, her sight remained trained on the moon that hung ominously above them.

"Blake I'm not upset with you…I'm just confused," Weiss admitted. "The kiss took me by surprise and I didn't know what to do."

"It's fine." Blake's words came out quick and sharp.

"Blake!" Weiss pulled her friend by the shoulder and wheeling her around, making the girl face her. What she saw made her heart sink. Blake's amber eyes were swollen to a puffy red. The remnant of tear trails stained the girl's cheeks. "…Blake." Weiss repeated her name, softer, gentler.

"I must look like an idiot," Blake frowned as he pushed Weiss' hand away.

Weiss shook her head as she moved her hands to Blake's cheeks, wiping away what tears did remain. "Blake look, I'm not mad at you. I never was."

"But-"

"No buts," Weiss said placing a finger to the girl's lips. "Like I said I'm just confused by everything and I don't know what I want, what _you_ want."

Blake smiled briefly as Weiss spoke but she understood the girl's feelings. This past week had been an explosion of emotions within Blake. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly sure herself either. At the time the _incident_ just seemed 'right'.

"I know…and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I just got caught up in a swirl of emotions." Blake laughed to herself as she tried to keep herself together. "Not like anything could come of it. You're the heiress to the Schnee fortune and I'm a Faunus."

"I don't care about that," Weiss said as she looked into Blake's eyes. She wanted Blake to see that she was honest. That her words weren't just a part of her facade of bravado that she normally presented. "Blake you're important to me and that's all that matters."

Blake felt a feather light touch on the back of her hand. It was Weiss'. It felt warm and delicate in comparison to hers that had grown rough from her time wielding Gamble Shroud.

"But Weiss-"

"No buts."

What came next was another soft sensation. This time it was on Blake's cheeks. A kiss from Weiss.

"Look Blake," Weiss began, their cheeks glowed matching colors. "I'm not exactly sure what I want either but I want to give it a chance. You a chance. _Us _a chance."

Blake was at a loss of words. He face only grew more embarrassed as she looked back at the heiress, a small smile crept across her face as tears of glee filled her eyes and her heart pumped joy though her veins.

"Okay."

"This is a surprising development," a shadowy figured said in a near disgusted voice. "Blake and the Schnee heiress." The figure clicked their tongue. "This might cause…complications."

TBC

Woooo an update. Sorry if my Sun interpretation is trash. I don't feel as though I know his character well enough….WELP. Hope you all continue to join me as this story develops!


	5. Chapter 5

Team RWBY was presently sitting through another one of Professor Port's lectures. The Sibling pair of their squad was already fast asleep, their late night shenanigans had left them with no energy for their morning classes.

Blake sat there studiously taking notes, occasionally sparing a glance for the heiress at her side.

Weiss wore a guise of a frustration. The heiress constantly muttered to herself as she anxiously tapped her foot in time with her pen that rapped against the surface of her desk.

"Do it. Just do it," Weiss said under her breath, attempting to spur her internal confliction on. Her eyes flicked toward the faunus that sat next to her, a look of concern apparent on Blake's features, before Weiss returned to the blank note paper before her. "You're an heiress, a huntress, but above all you are WEISS SCHNEE. So do it!"

With a deep breath Weiss calmed herself, her resolve finally found. Now all she needed had to do was simply act. Slowly Weiss reached to her side...

'Almost,' she thought. Her fingertips caressed something soft. 'Just a little more...'

"MISS SCHNEE!" Port suddenly blurted out, startling the heiress. "Will you please stop that nervous tapping. I can barely concentrate on my lecture with all that noise."

"Y-yes sir," Weiss said, completely red in the face, as she looked back at her completely blank note sheet.

"I thought that you at least would have the courtesy to not be disruptive," Port said with a huff. "I can see now that my assumption was mistaken."

"Sorry professor," Weiss said with a sigh.

"Apology accepted. Now where was I? Oh yes! With my team wounded and completely outnumbered, it fell to me to save-"

Weiss' heart sank in her chest. All that built up momentum had gone to waste. If only she had been just a little braver.

The rest of the class passed without much excitement as all Weiss could sit in an apathetic daze. Not even the sound of the dismissal bell could rouse her.

"Weiss?" a voice called. "Weiss are you okay?"

A gentle hand shook the heiress drawing her from her stupor.

"Weiss are you okay?" Blake asked, worry filling her amber eyes.

"Yeah," Ruby peaking over Blake's shoulder. "You used to give me such a hard time about not paying attention in class."

"I-I'm fine," Weiss said with a flick of her hair. "I just have had a lot of my mind lately with thinking up strategies for the upcoming tournament."

"She's got a lot on her mind alright!" Yang said with a laugh. "But I wouldn't say it's the tournament."

"Whatever!" Weiss said before storming past her friends and out into the hall. Just steps outside of their classroom Weiss clicked her tongue with crossed arms. Why had she let Yang's teasing constantly get to her. Her friends were just concerned for her and Yang was had been right after all. The object of Weiss' thoughts wasn't her upcoming battles with her peers, but it was still a battle for her nevertheless.

"Weiss wait!" Blake came running up to her. "Is everything okay? You've been flustered since..."

Blake couldn't form the word. It was all to embarrassing to say aloud. The memory of it was all to fresh in their minds. That night. That moment. Their kiss. Just the thought of it made their hearts beat like drums and a blazing heat rise in their cheeks. The pair couldn't even look at each other, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"I assure you, I'm fine," Weiss said, arms still crossed, desperately trying to hold together her holier-than-thou demeanor.

"Okay," Blake said with a shake of her head. She knew Weiss would be stubborn, she hated showing weakness. "But, is this what you wanted?"

With what appeared to be an act void of hesitation and effort, Blake took Weiss' hand in her own.

"N-no." Weiss stammered out as she stared at their interlocked fingers. "Why would I be nervous about holding you hand?" Though Weiss swore she was unnerved, she constantly glanced between their clasped hands and the girl who's hand she held.

"You wouldn't be, I mean you ARE Weiss Schnee after all."

"Exactly!" Weiss said as she puffed out her chest. "I AM Weiss Schnee, why would I be nervous about something so trivial?" Despite her words a large grin appeared on Weiss's face, clearly enthused with their predicament.

But there were whispers.

Whispers from passing students as they commented and made gestures. Rumors of their relationship gaining more momentum with each pair of eyes that laid upon them.

Weiss could feel Blake's hand trembling as she watched the girl bite her lip. Weiss only clenched her hand tighter. "Hey, look at me," she said as she nudged Blake's chin upward so that their eyes could meet. "Don't listen to what any of them have to say."

"But..."

"No buts," Weiss shook her head. "This is what we wanted right? We shouldn't be afraid of what others might say."

"But your image. Being friends with a faunus will likely damage the Schnee image, more so if the public were to learn you're..."

"Dating one?" Weiss finished the thought for Blake. "Who cares. I'm Weiss Schnee! What could they possibly do to me?"

Blake let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know if it was all a show of bravado or if that was simply who Weiss was. Either way, that seemingly unshakable will was what drew Blake closer to the heiress. "Like you could ever let me forget it."

"Of course not!" Weiss said with smug smirk. "Now let's go, it's lunch time and I'm starving."

"Yes, your highness," Blake said as she followed along the tug of Weiss' hand, a coy smile on her face. "Weiss Schnee; dating a faunus. What would your father say?"

"Yes, what WOULD your father say?" a deep voice said with a chuckle.

Weiss spun to face the voice with a retort. "My father can stuff-"

"ADAM!" Blake said drawing bother her hands to her mouth.

"Blake?" Weiss arched a brow. "Do you know this de-...person?"

The person in question was dressed in an all black uniform that he wore open. He was tall with disheveled red and brown hair, horns protruding from the crown of his head. A crooked grin of confidence was plastered on his face.

"Oh does she know me," Adam answered with a chuckle. "Me and Blake go way back."

"What are you doing here?" Blake growled, eyes sharp like a predator.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, his smile never fading. "I'm here for the tournament."

"Don't lie!" Blake spat, her hands curling into a tight fist.

"I'm not the one whose lying." Adam said returning Blake's stern glare. "Anyway, I'll catch you later." Adam shoved his way through the pair, smiling all the while.

"Blake? Is everything okay?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"Yeah...everything is fine," the faunus said. But her eyes never fell from Adam's fading back, remaining ever sharp, like a cat ready to pounce.

**TBC**


End file.
